A dónde fue el Hipogrifo
by Mrs. Nouvelle
Summary: Las fiestas ya están cerca y los Gryffindors tienen ideas muy peculiares de festejar, de Elfos domésticos vestidos de duendes, hasta Hipogrifos de narices rojas. Viñetas. Hecho para Retos a la Carta, pareja al gusto HG. Spoilers DH.
1. Fiesta

**A dónde fue el Hipogrifo. **

Summary: Las fiestas ya están cerca y los Gryffindors tienen ideas muy peculiares de festejar, de Elfos domésticos vestidos de duendes, hasta Hipogrifos de narices rojas. Viñetas. Hecho para Retos a la Carta, pareja al gusto HG. Spoilers DH.

Notas de la autora: Mi primera tabla en Retos a la Carta, el shipper es Harry y Ginny. Pero se verán anexados algunos personajes, y habrá Spoilers.

Claim: Harry & Ginny

POV: Ron Weasley.

Tema: # 1 Fiesta

Advertencias: Spoilers de Deathly Hallows

**1. Fiesta**.

Fiestas hay desde Pascua hasta de Cumpleaños, pero en definitiva ninguna como la Navidad. Pero está Navidad en particular era mejor que las anteriores, no es que las otras hayan estado mal, pero es que hombre…Esta "era" la Navidad. Y había motivos para celebrar, Voldemort ya no estaba.

La Madriguera estaba decorada con muchos colores y arreglos muggles, le gustaba el aroma del chocolate caliente que preparaba Ginny. El olor a menta suave que le regalaba Hermione al pasar a su lado, sentir con satisfacción como Harry Potter otra vez no le podía ganar en el ajedrez. Pero no podía evitar pensar que faltaba, algo, alguien. Pero otra vez George le hacia olvidarlo.

-Feliz Navidad Ronnie-Pooh-le había dicho, mientras le daba un paquete envuelto en papel azul.

Era duro estar sin Fred, pero el se habría enojado si no disfrutaban la Navidad, como George repetía. "¡Que mejor que recordad con sonrisas!", algo había pasado con su hermano, nunca supo en que momento dejo de lamentarse y comenzó a vivir de nuevo.

-Jaque Mate amigo mío-

Harry sólo sonrío de lado, mientras baja los hombros derrotados. No había persona que le ganara en el ajedrez. Alzo la vista y pudo ver a Hermione sonriendo, Ginny a su lado veía el tablero con el entrecejo fruncido. Vio como su hermana se acerco con paso lento a Harry y le susurraba algo al oído, mientras el pelinegro sonreía ampliamente. Poner gesto serio ya era un hábito, era muy raro ver a tu mejor amigo y a tu hermanita "juntos".

-Ejem-

Ginny alzo la vista hacía su rostro, tenía un brillo en los ojos.

-Quiero jugar contra ti.

No pudo evitar que la sorpresa le embargara, nunca había jugado contra Ginny, es más no sabía que podía jugar. Una sonrisa socarrona bailo en sus labios.

-Si quieres peder.

-Sólo hay algo que quiero a cambio Ron-dijo Ginny- Sí yo gano dejarás de hacer esos ruidos cuando Harry y yo estemos hablando.

Ron sabía a que se refería.

-Si yo gano, tú dejaras esas "cosas" todas las vacaciones.

Pudo ver como su amigo abría los ojos, y pudo captar como había reproche en ellos.

-Vale.

La partida comenzó, la pelirroja se veía muy concentrada, mientras su hermano jugaba sin poner demasiado empeño. Ron puso en Jaque a Ginny, Harry se veía inquieto, mientras Hermione se mostraba entre sorprendida por la actitud de su novio y amiga. Ginny pudo salir con gracia de la situación.

-Jaque Mate.

No vio como lo hizo, basto un momento que volteo a ver a Hermione para mostrarle su victoria.

-No puede ser.

-Tienes que cumplir el trato.

Ginny se levanto con ayuda de Harry, ambos salían al jardín con las manos entrelazadas. Ron se mordió la lengua para no decir nada…El cumplía sus promesas.

-Ginny es muy buena jugando ajedrez Ron-dijo Hermione a su lado- No debiste confiarte.

Ron pudo ver como Harry y Ginny estaban demasiado juntos¿Qué estaban haciendo¡Oh!, era mejor desviar su vista y ver a su novia.

-No importa, de todos modos estamos de f_iesta_ ¿no?

Sí, sólo por eso había ganado Ginny.

Estábamos de _fiesta_.


	2. Año nuevo

Tema: #2

Parejas: Harry & Ginny, Ron & Hermione

POV: Hermione

Advertencias: Spoilers DH

2. Año nuevo.

Podía sentir la mano de Ron apretando suavemente la suya, el calor que recorría su espina dorsal, pudo sentir como sonrisa brotaba en su rostro. Sí alzaba sus ojos podía ver las estrellas pintando el cielo, como de vez en cuando fuegos artificiales estallaban, formando caprichosas formas, todas al antojo de su creador.

Era relajante estar así con él, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder estar así, sonrío porque esa era la forma correcta de recordar, eso lo había aprendido de Ginny y de George; hasta el mismo Ron lo había adoptado.

Entorno los ojos cuando vio a su novio hacer gestos al ver a Harry y Ginny, ellos se daban un suave beso, ambos se merecían estar juntos, después de tanto dolor. Pero le fastidiaba los celos tontos de Ron.

-Besame tonto.

Y eso fue lo único que necesitaba escuchar el pelirrojo para dejar de ver a su hermanita y su mejor amigo.

Y esa también fue la mejor forma de empezar _Año nuevo_ para Hermione.

-Feliz _año nuevo_ Ron.


	3. Noche Buena

**3. Noche Buena.**

Él nunca había podido disfrutar la Navidad hasta su ingreso a Hogwarts.

Recordaba como todos los niños de Privet Drive esperaban con ilusión la fecha, eso y la visita del señor de ropas rojas, sin embargo para él significaba un día más, quizás uno especialmente molesto, ya que Dudley estaba aún más arrogante de lo normal, cosa que sólo podía causar Navidad, su cumpleaños y las visitas de tía Marge. Siempre era lo mismo, los primeros años le afectaba no ver regalos para él, sí tenía suerte quizás había un pedazo de carbón.

En Hogwarts pudo entender porque esa fecha hacía feliz a los niños, ver a su mejor amigo abalanzarse sobre los regalos, y con sorpresa ver a los pies de su cama los propios. ¿Qué esperabas, nabos, sonreír como nunca, y experimentar la sorpresa al abrir los paquetes. No importase que cosas fuesen, era el gesto lo que de verdad apreciaba. Descubrir con gozo la flauta hecha por Hagrid o el suéter hecho por la señora Weasley.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

Harry despego la vista de la chimenea para verla, sonrió al ver el gesto confundido de Ginny, tomo su mano y la jaló hacía él.

- Hoy es Noche Buena.- le respondió.

- ¿Y?-volvió a intentar Ginny.

Tomo con sus manos el rostro de la muchacha y le besó. El beso duró escasos segundos, para que él después se retirara sonriendo, y la apretara más contra sí.

- Es la primera que pasamos juntos, y espero no la última.- dijo Harry.

- No lo será.-respondió Ginny con firmeza.

Él nunca había podido disfrutar la Navidad hasta su ingreso a Hogwarts. Pero no la había podido vivir, hasta que Ginny Weasley estuvo a su lado.

Y sí era sincero consigo mismo, no había podido pensar en otra manera de pasar Noche Buena que no fuera con ella.


	4. Licor

**4. Licor.**

Era amargo, color borgoña, de olor dulce, de sabor excitante y sumamente venenoso. Pero ninguna de esas razones cambio su decisión para seguir, era un reto y él era de las personas que no dejaban ir ninguno.

Pero nueve copas fueron suficientes para dejar ir su equilibrio, y tres más su conciencia. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de estruendosas risas, algo húmedo sobre sus labios y una prenda azul.

-Mierda.

Harry Potter se reincorporo, estaba acostado sobre el comedor, se acomodo las gafas redondas tratando de enfocar, pero desistió, toda la habitación le daba vueltas y eso acrecentaba su asco.

-¿Harry?

Harry abrió los ojos, rodo sobre la mesa hacía la derecha. Ginny estaba en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, con su melena pelirroja sobre sus hombros, mordiéndose los labios, culpable.

-¿Por qué gritas Ginny?

-No estoy gritando.-le contesto.

-Oh.

Sus ojos giraron hacía el techo, donde había una gran mancha café. "_Diablos, me va a matar_". Su rostro perdió color al recordar que Ginny no debería estar ahí. De un salto se bajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Adelantamos el regreso.

Harry estaba pensando en cómo rogarle que no lo mandara al sofá, pero su risa lo distrajo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te sienta el azul.

Ginny giro sobre sus talones sonriendo. Harry no entendió su risa, pero supuso que eso era favorable para él. En definitiva, era peligrosa la noche de hombres…Aún más con sus futuros cuñados. Suspiro y camino dispuesto a seguirla, pero algo lo incomodaba, bajo la vista.

-OS VOY A MATAR

Un sujetador azul cielo cayó al piso, junto a una botella de licor.


	5. Baile

5. Baile.

El Baile nunca había sido su fuerte. Como pudo comprobarlo en su cuarto año, en ese momento Parvati Patil tuvo la delicadeza (o vanidad) de guiarlo y así evitar una escena.

Fuera lo que fuera, entre las habilidades de Harry Potter no destacaba ser buen bailarín. Quizás al haber domado dragón, robar en Gringotts, enfrentarse a seis pelirrojos y el hecho no menos importante de haber vencido a Lord Voldemort, le hayan dado la fama de que no había imposibles para él. Quizás retos, pero no habría en su vocabulario un "no puedo".

Harry hizo una mueca desdeñosa, odiaba bailar, pero odiaba más que al no poder bailar otros se aprovecharan de la situación. Tal y como lo estaba haciendo el capitán de los Halcones de Falmouth, ese engreído castaño; aquél que tuvo la osadía de invitar a su novia al ver que no bailaban. No podía evitar que Ginny se aburriera, pero sí hasta Ron estaba en la pista junto con Hermione; la pelirroja le sonrió antes de marcharse.

-Es culpa de los Nargles-dijo una voz cantarina a su lado-. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ellos.

-¿Tienen la culpa de que baile como un Trol?-pregunto lastimeramente.

-mmm, es un nuevo dato- contesto simplemente Luna-. Neville lo intento.

Harry recordaba los gestos de dolor de Ginny, y como ella no daba queja alguna.

-Eres su novio, debes tener alguna preferencia- dijo sabiamente la rubia antes de lanzarse a la pista junto a Dean.

-Quizás.

El capitán se estaba acercando mucho a Ginny. Ahora la cuestión del baile era de vida o muerte.


End file.
